Lemonade Mouth meets Percy Jackson
by Daughter-of-Poseidon627
Summary: The Lemonade Mouth gang. What do you think? Band, romance, drama, revolution. How about demi-gods? The Lemonade Mouth Band is getting the ride of their lives when they find out they are children of the greek gods. Will this bring them together, or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I just randomly thought of this while listening to 'When Will My Life Begin' By Repunzil in the movie Tangled :D Here's the summery:  
><strong>

**The Lemonade Mouth gang. What do you think? Band, romance, drama, revolution. How about demi-gods? The Lemonade Mouth Band is getting the ride of their lives when they find out they are children of the greek gods. Will this bring them together, or tear them apart? Wenivia, Marlie, Stella single, Percabeth, Nico/OC**

**Oh and I'm changing Olivia's life a bit, instead of her dad going to jail, he left her mom after Olivia was born.**

**That's the summery. Heres the story:**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV<p>

We were at my house TRYING to do homework. Keyword, trying. The reason being; all of us are dyslexic and ADHD, so we can't read or pay attention. This is when we heard something outside.

"What was that?" Wen asked, standing up.

"I don't know." I said, standing up beside him. "Let's go check it out." We all went outside to see the weirdest thing ever.

The thing we were staring at had multiple heads. It was like a snake, I guess you could say, or a dragon, it had scales. Or was it leathery? And then, it let out this weird roar/scream thing, and then it blew FIRE at us! FIRE! Well, just the middle head.

We all ran like the cops were on our tails. Then our other friend, Justin, came up.

Justin was one of our other friends who went with us everywhere. He was crippled from the waist down, some muscle thing.

"Watch out!" He yelled, starting to take his pants off.

"Woah woah woah! Chicks are around!" Wen yelled. But he didn't have legs like we did, they were... DONKEY LEGS!

"What the heck!" I yelled, dodging another fire attack. "Why do you have donkey legs!" I screamed.

He let out an irritated bleat, "goat! I'm a satyr!" He yelled, throwing what looked like different objects towards us.

What he threw to me was a gold sunshaped hair clip, and then he threw to me a gold/silver charms bracelett that had in some symbol thing, my full name 'Olivia Melody White'. Woah what! I can read that! Sweet.

When I grabbed the hair clip and unclipped it, it turned into a gold bow and arrow, arrow already notched. Wow.

Wen's POV

Justin threw me what looked like a gold watch and what looked like a key, but when I grabbed the key it changed into a knife. Woah, I thought to myself.

I looked over and saw Olivia was holding a bow and arrow, aiming and shooting arrows like it was nothing at all, although I could see fear in her eyes. I looked over to Charlie and he had a bronze sword, and he was just swinging it like crazy, I shook my head. Stella had a sword also, but it looked different, it looked like it was silver or something. She also had a shield that had a skull on it, weird. Mo had a dagger and a shield.

Stella's POV

This is so freakin cool! I swung the sword in my hand, stabing the thing right in the heart! We all gathered.

"What's going on?" Olivia yelled, fiddling with the charm bracelet she got. It then turned into a shield with the sun on it, and music notes all over it. "Ok, that's creepy and cool at the same time."

When we looked back at the monster, it was just a pile of dust. "Where'd it go?" I asked.

"To Tartarus." Justin said.

"You mean, that never ending pit in Greek Myths?" Mo asked, looking at the dagger she held.

"Yes. Just come with me." We all followed him inside. "Gertrude? I need to get Olivia out of here." He said to Gertrude, Olivia's gram, who's face paled.

"Alright, go. Keep her safe." She hugged Olivia. "Be safe, my sunshine." She said.

"I will Gram, but what's going on?" She asked.

"Everything will be explained in good time, my sunshine, just go. Be safe. Only use your bow in times of distress." She said, kissing her cheek.

**-Later-**

Charlie's POV

We all walked into this place that had cabins everywhere, and people.

"Where are we?" I asked, confused as always.

"This is Camp Half-Blood." Justin said.

"Half what?" Olivia asked, puting the, now sun shaped hairclip, in her hair and having Mo help her put the charm bracelet on her wrist. My sword was now a clippy pen.

"You are all half gods. Greek gods to be excate. We don't know your parents, but Olivia by the way you are with that bow, I would suggest your a daughter of Apollo." He said.

"Cool... I think." She said, looking at all the people.

"Well, that would explain how your amazing with every introment. And how you love being in the sunlight." Wen said, "oh and let's not forget your amazing poetry." He said, smiling.

"Thank you." She said, giggling.

"Awww." Mo said, clapping. "I see romance!" She said, jumping up and down.

"I see a daughter of Aphrodite." Stella muttered.

"Heard that." Mo sang.

"Don't care." Stella sang back.

"Well, lets show you all around." Justin said. We walked to this place that had people with bows and arrows, and targets. "This is where people practice Archery **(A/N Sorry I forgot what it was called, and I'm too lazy to find it in the books)**" He said.

"Liv, you should like that." Stella said, laughing.

"Well, it is pretty fun." Liv said, laughing.

Wen's POV

Just about then, a little girl with long blond hair, blue eyes, and freckles holding a small bow and arrow ran up to us. She was about 7, Georgie's age. I sighed. I missed the annoying squirt.

"Hey, I'm Emily Yew." She said, holding her hand out. "You guys are Lemonade Mouth." She said, smiling. "I'm a big fan."

"Well, hi Emily. I guess you know us then." Olivia said.

"Yup." She smiled.

"Come on, let's go." Justin said, dragging us away. The little girl, Emily, went back to practice. Soon we were at the cabins.

"This is the Zeus cabin, nobody really stays there, because there is only two known children of Zeus alive, one of them is a Hunter of Artemis, and the other is Roman." He said, "now onward. This is the Poseidon Cabin, home of water benders." A girl with pitch black hair down to her shoulders, she was kinda tan and had the bluest eyes I've ever seen, she wore a orange tank top that said 'Camp Half-Blood' and a pair of jeans, walked up and punched him. "Ow! This time I didn't say fish and horse talkers!" He said, rubbing his arm.

"I know, I just wanted an excuse to punch you." She laughed, "hey, I'm Jesse. Daughter of Poseidon." She said, "one of the only two known demi-god children of Poseidon, the other is Percy Jackson, one of the three hero's of Olympus." She said, flipping some of her hair back and walking away.

"Sorry about her, she has a big head." A sword came about two inches from his head. "Who happens to be extemely beautiful and smart and has extremely great hearing." He said, voice higher than normal.

"Better!" I heard the girl yell.

"So come this way."

Soon we were done with the tour, and we were in the Hermes cabin until we got claimed. Great.

**-The Next Day-**

Olivia's POV

I was at the Archery place, when everyone started to stare at me. I was used to it now, but it still bugged me. I looked around and saw I had a sun above my head. "Woah." I said, I looked at my skin and it had a golden glow to it. "What's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Well, Olivia is being claimed, she just doesn't know it yet. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I made another Child of Poseidon, so don't bite my head off. I am OBSESSED with children of Poseidon. Just so you all know, Jesse is 3 years younger than Percy, so she is 13. And Percy is EXTREMELY overprotective of Jesse. Well, review! :)<strong>


	2. AN SORRY

**I AM CHANGING MY USERNAME TO 'Daughter_of_Poseidon627' SO DON'T FRAME ME WITH STEALING PLEASE**


End file.
